


Showering

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Valentines Day as a couple is spent at the Wheeler's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering

Their first Valentines Day as a couple is spent at the Wheeler's. Nancy's parents are away for the weekend, attempting to reignite lost passions (Nancy shudders at the thought) and Mike is with their grandmother. Nancy and Jonathan spend the day together; they drive out to the woods, determined to change the significance of a place that had previously held so much sorrow and agony. They shoot at cans and Jonathan takes photographs (mostly of Nancy). They hold hands, they kiss and Jonathan wraps his jacket around Nancy's shoulders as she shivers against the crisp February air.

When they return to the Wheeler residence later in the evening, Nancy takes Jonathan by the hand and leads him upstairs to her bathroom. They're both grubby from their adventures and Nancy kisses his cheek, whispering that she doesn't want to shower alone. Jonathan's cheeks flush pink and he stumbles over his words before finally meeting her eye. “Okay.” he nods. His hands are shaking and his mouth is suddenly dry; they've never done anything more than make out before and maybe a little groping if Jonathan is entirely honest. This is new territory for both of them. When they step into the shower, they're silent. Exposed and unsure, Jonathan steps forward and wraps his arms around Nancy. The water cascading down their backs is warm and soothing; it calms Jonathan's nerves somewhat. It's enough for him to trace her jaw with his thumb and tilt her head up toward him. He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, their eyes close and they mould in to one another, contented. Jonathan decides there and then that he never wants to shower alone again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #5 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
